


An Uncomfortable Attraction

by Freakazoidchimpanzee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakazoidchimpanzee/pseuds/Freakazoidchimpanzee
Summary: Darth Nihl catches the eye of his dark lord in a way he had not considered.Warning: will not be true to form. I have taken many liberties.





	An Uncomfortable Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of did what I wanted with the characters. If characters being out of character gets under your skin, this will get under your skin.

Darth Nihl was feeling uneasy. If there was one thing he could trust, it was that the force was trying to warn him of some impending doom. The stressful part was that it had been trying to warn him for days with no particular inkling as to what the doom was or when the doom was to be.

Maybe it was just a side-effect of his second experience with the Embrace of Pain, just as the urge to wipe out a village was with the first time.

The anxiety only got worse with the timely death of Darth Krayt’s Hand. He was undoubtedly pleased to be promoted from Fist, but the dark lord appraised him every time he saw Darth Nihl and that was on the daily basis when he wasn’t deployed on a mission. The Hand was certain his master sensed something wrong with him, and was worried he would perceive it as an inadequacy. The cold eyes staring into him started on his face, then they would slowly trail the length of his body.

Whenever Talon left their dark master’s bed chambers, she always gave Nihl a cold smirk which made him more nervous.

“Nihl.” Maladi was uninvited to the hand’s private chambers, but still saw need to intrude upon him in his only place of escape from the other Darths. He continued scrubbing the kohl off of his body in the scalding hot pool of water that made up his private bath. “Nihl.” She was coming closer so he ducked his head underwater.

Go away. He repeated the mantra over and over again in his head, hoping she would feel it if she couldn’t read it. The water was turning a murky black and he was running out of air. When he finally revisited the surface, he found himself facing a bemused Maladi.

“That was… pointless.” He frowned at her comment.

“Having our own quarters is pointless if no one can respect boundaries.” Her face became the picture of impassivity.

“Lord Krayt wishes to see you.” She must have sensed his pleasure at being called upon, because she followed it with “Talon is away on a mission.”

He frowned, and she allowed an almost imperceptible smile to grace her lips. He pulled his now porcelain white body out of the soiled water as he reached for some fabric to dry off with. Maladi was still watching with what started to look like more than just idle curiousity. It was almost as if she were dissecting him with her eyes. Considering her disposition, it was uncomfortable to say the least. He reached for his kohl, irritated he would need to reapply the black make-up before meeting his Dark Lord right after he had scrubbed the substance off in preparation for rest.

“You won’t need that.” He gazed at her warily, kohl container in one hand, as he debated still applying it while trying to discern how she would benefit with him not wearing it. He finally put it back after weighing the pros and cons. As he reached for his uniform she interrupted again. “You could wear something more casual.”

“Why would I greet my Lord without either kohl or uniform?” He studied her.

“This is more of a social call. It is to take place in his personal chambers.” He felt that uneasy sensation again.

“Why?”

“Does it matter?” It didn’t. He wouldn’t reject a call from his dark lord. He reached for some loose robes and slippers worn during training. As he pulled them on, Maladi started asking questions. Weird questions.

“Did you take many concubines as a warlord on Nagi?”

“No, they were either in my army and not to be touched, or the enemy and meant to be slaughtered.”

“No wife in all those years?”

“No.”

“No husband?” He paused and looked at her.

“No. Why are you suddenly so interested?”

“I was just curious as to how many you have been with before now.”

“Sex is a distraction.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes. A pointless distraction.”

“Are you sure you aren’t just afraid of losing control to someone else?”

“How many have you been with?”

“Two.”

“Who?” A light knocking on the door was followed by a soldier’s entrance.

“Darth Nihl, Lord Krayt requires your company.”

“I’m coming.” Maladi started to leave him.

“It’s not so bad if you don’t fight.” She gave him a smile full of pity. “He’ll prefer you without the make-up.”

On his way to Krayt’s chambers he was feeling increasing unease with every step.

  
“My lord?” He didn’t like being in the Dark Lord’s bedchamber. In the dim lighting he could make out Krayt’s form on his bed.

“Come closer.” He did as he was bade until he was standing next to the bed. “Your appearance suits you.”

“It was Maladi’s doing.” He felt himself mumble in irritation, feeling wholly underdressed.

“I shall reward her later.” Quicker than Nihl realized, Krayt’s larger hand was around his wrist and yanking him onto the bed and under Krayt as the large man positioned himself over the nagai.

“What have I done to cause offense?!” He cried out in irritation, certain he was going to be killed for a brief moment before his lord’s head ducked down to Darth Nihl’s neck.

He’s going to rip my throat out with his teeth. Only the bite was too gentle to break skin, though rough enough to give the impression of being suffocated. Nihl couldn’t quell his terror until it took a sharp turn at the junction where his neck met his shoulder. There, feelings he had never experienced rippled through his chest, down, down, down. Oh my God.

In a few minutes, Nihl was on the other side of the bed, grasping his throat and trying to hide a painfully embarrassing situation his master had probably unintentionally caused between the nagai’s legs. “M-my lord, I-”

Without a word, Krayt used the force to yank the fabric from Nihl’s body without touching him. The situation was obviously not unintentional.

Maladi!

It was the only frantic plea in his mind as the naked Krayt yanked him back to the middle of the large bed beneath him. He kept trying to shield himself with his hands to the irritation of his master who eventually grabbed both and held them above his head.

“Keep them here, or I break them.” Nihl had trouble hiding his emotions from his face without the kohl obscuring his eyes and mouth. He had no idea what expression he made, but Krayt briefly halted his actions before more gently continuing. “How many?”

“What, my lord?”

“How many before me?” He thought he knew what was being asked, but he wanted clarification, and to prolong the inevitable.

“I had no masters before you.”

“How many women?” He couldn’t play coy. It would just infuriate Krayt.

“None.”

“How many men?”

“None.” Lord Krayt seemed oddly pleased.

“From this day forward, there will be no others.” It was an order. Nihl wasn’t planning on there ever being even one. He broke eye contact briefly until Krayt’s hand grabbed his face.

“Yes.” He whispered quietly and uncomfortably. His master’s mouth soon joined his, the larger man’s hands exploring while Nihl closed his eyes tightly and turned away in sheer terror, fisting the sheets above his head as his neck was revisited

“My lord.” It was Maladi’s voice. Nihl’s eyes snapped open, the blood red irises focusing on both her and a displeased Talon. As humiliating as it was, relief washed through him until Krayt cuffed him on his head. It was hard enough to hurt, but gentle enough to not be damaging.

“I said not to disturb me.”

“You instructed me to inform you as soon as Talon arrived.”

“I am here, my Lord. Allow me to assist your needs.” Krayt looked irritated.

“Leave.” No one moved. “Everyone. All of you.” Krayt got off of Nihl and left to his private bath. Talon angrily marched out, and Nihl crawled off of the bed and reached for the shredded tatters of his clothing and dignity. He came to the conclusion that he would be returning to his quarters naked until Maladi approached and handed him a long robe.

He eyed the woman, knowing he owed her a massive debt, and upset that she held something over him. She remained impassive. “Thank you for the advanced warning.” He muttered irritably as he marched back to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far. I intend to write more chapters.


End file.
